Sin remedio, sin fuerza, sin voluntad
by Sakura H. Kinomoto
Summary: One-shot. "¿Qué hare? No puedo huir de ti". El amor nos retira la fuerza,nos deja sin voluntad y sin remedio nos acercamos a él. Por muy masoquista que suene.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? De seguro se estarán preguntando ¿porqué esta historia? Y me encanta decir que es "inspiración pura".

Resulta que esta historia esta muy inspirada en la canción "Not strong enough" de la banda Apocalyptica. Para ser más francas me encontraba viendo AMV un día y salto esta canción. O quizás oí primero la canción y luego vi el video, el caso es que me encanto la canción pero... se me olvido descargarla. Y tampoco apunte el nombre, recordaba a la banda(obvio) así que un día me dije "necesito algo con punch" y recordé todo. Casi me sentí iluminada. Y después la canción dio lugar a un remolino de ideas, las suficientes para escribir 3 fics diferentes(no es broma, están en proceso, este es el primero) de diferentes fandoms,tonos y un largo etc.

Soy de esas personas que creen que a veces uno necesita algo y ese algo aparece, así que espero que si esta historia es así no solo para mi sería feliz.

Una disculpa por las faltas de este fic, estuve trabajando en la historia y en cosas de la vida real y adulta (puaj) y pues es una historia "de contrabando" por la falta de tiempo, pero necesitaba sacarla de mi sistema, espero les agrade.

Y recuerden, todo comentario de las cajitas de abajo es bienvenido, aceptado y retribuido.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Sekaiichi Hatsukoi no me pertenece, le pertenece a Nakamura-sensei. Lo digo por que si fuera sí, existirían gemelos de Takano y Ritsu solo para disfrutarlos al doble.

¡Feliz lectura! Y muchas gracias por darse una vuelta por aquí

* * *

 ** _"_** ** _Sin remedio, sin fuerza, sin voluntad"_**

El sol golpea mis ojos y te veo a mi lado. Y me doy cuenta que una vez más volví a caer. Intente correr, mi cerebro me dijo que era un idiota por dejarme llevar, y aquí estamos una vez más.

Debo de ser masoquista, llegue a esa conclusión anoche. No hay otra razón para mi comportamiento. Me alejo una y otra vez porque si estoy a tu lado el corazón le gana a mi cerebro. He pasado 10 años ocultando ese corazón de mi mente. "No vuelvo a amar" me dije una y otra vez. Debes pensar que soy un tonto, pero no importa. Haces que mi cerebro caiga en una especie de trance del cual no soy capaz de salir.

Soy masoquista por dejo que me humilles una y otra vez, regreso a rogar que me des más dolor, y lo resisto por un pequeño momento de alegría que podamos tener juntos. Eres tan injusto conmigo. Aunque no lo sepas porque nunca he tenido la habilidad de decírtelo.

Creo que soy mejor sin ti, que a tu lado. Siempre he podido superarme y eso que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue muy corto. Al principio ha costado demasiado, buscarte en personas ajenas, huir de todo, de todos. Pero mi corazón me traiciona y regreso de entre la niebla de mi mente para ver que me he vuelto a perder en ti. Que estoy dominado, que luzco patético y pienso en lo mucho que te ríes de mi cada que ocurre.

¿Cómo pretendes que este así por siempre? Si tan solo tuviera alguna certeza, alguna seguridad. Pero como es tu costumbre, no dejas nada a que aferrarme.

No puedo avanzar en mi vida con tu sombra en ella. Es imposible mantener la cordura. Si tanto tiempo he pasado sin poderte sacar de mi corazón dudo que ahora que estas tan cerca lo logre. Lo he intentado muchas más veces de las que me gustaría admitir, Pero me falta fuerza. Me falta fuerza y voluntad. No tengo remedio supongo.

Además, muy en el fondo y aunque odie admitirlo, sé que si junto fuerza no es para alejarme, es para no dejarte ir. Espero que entiendas lo mucho que te amo. Quisiera que el pasado no valiera nada y vivir contigo. En la luz, en la obscuridad. Aunque seamos agua y aceite. Aunque el pasado pese, tengo confianza en el desconocido futuro. O quiero tenerla, porque lo odio. A veces odio demasiado amarte.

Cuando despiertes sé lo que habrá en tus ojos y el orgullo que perderé. Prefiero que duermas. Verte relajado, sentirte mío. Olvidar lo que el mundo nos golpeo y disfrutar que pude estar en tus brazos una vez más. Por mucho que quise luchar, al final siempre cedo a mi traicionero corazón.

Abres los ojos antes de que pueda levantarme, y veo reflejada solo tristeza en ellos. Y soy el que debería estar triste, porque el diablo en esta relación eres tú. Tú el que vienes a mi sin entender lo que me haces cada vez que estas cerca. Muero lento en tu presencia, pero lo prefiero a vivir una vida vacía sin ti en ella. Como la vida que llevaba, siendo un cascarón, siendo un despojo de lo que ahora soy. Pero no dejaré que veas nada de lo que tengo, de todo ese amor que puede volver a surgir. Te aprovecharías para romper lo que me queda de corazón.

—Me voy adelantando Takano-san—Me dices mientras te vistes. Hay un pequeño avance porque no has gritado, no te has sorprendido. Empiezo a entender que tal vez seas más fuerte que yo. Porque tu puedes estar sin mí y yo no puedo estar sin ti.

—Anoche…—Intento establecer una conversación, porque siempre huyes una y otra vez de mi. Y por más que despierte antes que tu, no puedo dejar de contemplarte y quiero que te enamores nuevamente de la persona que soy. Dijiste que siempre estarías enamorado de mí, pero lo empiezo a dudar. Yo me enamore de la persona que eres, no de la que fuiste, y aun así no sé si puedas hacer lo mismo por mí.

—Fue un error—Dices dándome la espalda ya completamente vestido. Por supuesto que yo fui más rápido, y ya estoy en la puerta antes de que te des cuenta. Tomo tu mano en desesperación. Quiero que te quedes, quiero que me digas que sientes, quiero dejar de sentir que el único que ama en esta relación soy yo.

—Supongo que no tienes fuerza para resistirte —Digo mientras te doy la vuelta y te beso. Te siento tensar bajo mis brazos. ¿Porqué?¿Porqué?¿Porqué sigo así? Te voy a dar todo el tiempo que necesites, pero te enamoraras de mí, te lo demostraré.

—Más bien ignoro si está bien o mal—Dices mientras te separas, pero aun así me sostienes con fuerza ¿Ves? Un golpe más. ¿Cuántos deberé resistir para que me digas que sientes? Te he hecho muchas cosas, lo reconozco. Pero no logro que te sinceres. No logró que de tu boca se conecte con tu cuerpo, con tu tacto, con tu corazón, con el mío.

—¿Fue un error?—Te pregunto con la voz quebrada. No sé si es la ira o la tristeza. ¿Acaso solo soy un juego para ti? ¿O es que tu prometida es mejor que yo? ¿No recuerdas lo que me dices o no quieres recordarme? ¿Tanto es el daño? Te beso de nuevo, quiero que de tus labios se desprenda la verdad.

—Saga-senpai…no, Takano-san—Dices como sobreponiéndote de la indiscreción. ¿Ves? Ni siquiera sabes quién soy, y aun así no puedo evitar amarte. Soy un idiota, nadie lo duda.

—Ritsu…—Te digo con dulzura. Oh, si tan solo me permitieras decir tu nombre, llamarme por el mío. Seriamos todo lo que podríamos ser y más.

—Nos vemos después —Dices cerrando la puerta y dejándome con un palmo. A estas alturas no me sorprende. Podría ir a buscarte, pero sé que harás. Huiras de mi, y regresaré a ti. Fingirás que nada pasó, y luego volverá a pasar. Esto hasta que entiendas, hasta que te haga entender. No importa cuánto me duela.

Y sé que así será, porque no podre resistirme. Primero morir que no tenerte. Primero el dolor de tenerte que el de estar sin ti. No tengo remedio al fin y al cabo. Pero tengo la certeza, que más rápido de lo que crees, tú vendrás a mí y reconocerás que solo podemos estar juntos. Y que el mundo se cuide. Porque podrás amar a muchas personas en este mundo, pero nunca tendrás la voluntad para olvidarme. Aunque lo intentes. Y yo sin fuerzas de esta lucha de voluntades te esperare para decirte "Ya sabía que me amabas".

 ** _"_** ** _Fin"_**


End file.
